


A Different Kind of Trust

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry has always trusted Ron above anyone else, but this one simple act seems like it's exposing more than he ever thought he could and Harry has to decide how much of himself he's willingly to surrender to Ron.





	A Different Kind of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I was just sitting in class the other day and the idea for this hit me when I realized how vulnuerable and exposed that I feel without my glasses on, and I thought Harry might feel the same.  


* * *

When Ron first kisses Harry, it doesn’t feel like a fairy tale ending or some kind of magic kiss.

It’s a bit awkward actually, with too many long limbs and lanky body parts that they still don’t know what to do with yet, and it’s nerve-wracking and a bit rushed. Harry’s glasses are in the way, making an indent on the side of Ron’s face. But it is Ron and it is warm and comforting, and Harry rather thinks he likes the feel of strong arms and a solid body surrounding him.

Harry thinks that it just might be the first kind of perfect he’s ever really known.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

The next time they kiss, Ron is a bit more prepared. After the first tentative touch of lips, he reaches over to gently remove Harry’s glasses, then places them on the bedside table. Except when he turns back around, ready to snog Harry within an inch of his life, Harry isn’t leaning into Ron’s touch or waiting with baited breath. In fact, he looks more like someone who’s about to be sentenced to death, and Ron can’t seem to get past the fact that kissing is not supposed to instill that kind of apprehension.

“Harry?” Ron looks worried and Harry immediately feels stupid.

It is only Ron and Harry knows that this next part that comes after taking off his glasses, the kissing part, will be brilliant. Yet in that first moment it’s all he can do not to try and snatch his glasses back and shove them onto his face. He doesn’t like knowing that he can’t see what’s around him; knowing anyone could come in the room and he’d only see vague blurs and shapes. It doesn’t matter that it’s only Ron in here with him, or that Harry can see Ron’s image clearly in his mind, even with his eyes closed. It still feels just a little bit wrong to willingly let someone else take off his glasses.

Ron is touching him now, stroking a finger down Harry’s check and along his neck; resting his hand lightly at the back of Harry’s head.

Harry shudders and tries desperately to reel in his emotions; tries not to feel exposed and raw and vulnerable. Except then Ron begins placing feather light kisses along his brow and across the bridge of his nose, and when he reaches Harry’s eyes he places a single kiss on each one of his eyelids.

It is too much, and Harry isn’t really sure if Ron has just broken him or put him back together.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Each time they kiss, each time Ron’s fingers brush past Harry’s hair to gently remove his glasses, it gets a little easier.

Harry still feels exposed, still feels stripped naked without his glasses, except it’s different now. This time it’s not just his defenses that have been laid bare, it’s his heart too.

It’s no longer about what Harry can’t see without his glasses, and more about what he’s letting Ron see.

It’s not about being blind; it’s about finally being seen.


End file.
